


A ghost from the past

by Delicatessen



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Don't know how and what to tag, English isn't my native langage, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicatessen/pseuds/Delicatessen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's weird encounter with a Warlock have an unexpected link with the past of Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, here is the prologue of my first english Fanfic. I want to practice my writing in that langage so here I am!  
> I obviously don't own the caracters of Cassandra Clark's work, except for the Original Character I included in this story.  
> I don't have any beta readers so I apologize for my mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy my fanfic anyway! :)

« Stay where you are. What do you want? » growled the strong voice behind him. Alec slowly raised both of his hands in the air to show they were empty before turning around to face his interlocutor, a few feet away. But then, he wasn't sure who it was. The person was engulfed under a very large black coat made with a weird fabric he couldn't name. Every inch of the body was masked under it, making it look like a very impressive creature he has never seen. Even his head couldn't be seen as it was magically hidden under a hood of the same fabric as the coat. Alec could only see two red eyes glowing staring menacingly at him. Alec took a deep breath, praying the angels that it wouldn't take long to get rid of that creep and get back on the mission. 

« Hum, hello, I'm Alec Lightwood. I'm here because I'm looking for the warlock Erica Wishwell. Have you heard of... » But before he could finish his sentence, the hooded person flinched and asked angrily

« A Lightwood ? You're a shadowhunter ? » The red eyes were glowing harder, brighter and his hands were now visible, slightly tainted in an uneaven shade of red. Great, Alec though, his parents were going to kill him either by their reputation, giving someone clearly instable some murder idea, or by their bare hands when (or if) he'll come back to the institut with absolute zero answers about Erica Wishwell. 

« Wait » he said, trying to save the situation, he had to « Please, don't put me in the same bag. You're right, I'm a shadowhunter from the Lightwood family but I have nothing to do with them ». 

« Nothing, you say ? Don't try to fool me. I do know that they run the Institut of New York. As a shadowhunter, you're under their command and I guess you came here because they ask you to, am I right ? » Alec started to panic, he was not so good with these kind of situations when he had to use words to defend himself and save him from a tricky situation. His training was about fighting with weapons and learning how to dodge, he never learned how to speak his opponent to sleep or how to argue about how his life was important to spare (he didn't even think so about himself). And the person was actually right, he was there because of his parents but for once, they did had a good idea which was asking the help of a very powerful warlock. 

« Just tell me if you know where I can find Erica Wishwell and I promise you'll never hear of me ever again » and he hoped it wasn't a lie. But instead of an actual answer, he was greeted by silence.   
The hooded one didn't moved an inch and still, Alec felt clearly threatened. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and visualized his escape, waiting for the worst to happen. Maybe he could be fast enough to grab his stele before the other one would attack but he knew that wouldn't go unnoticed as the glowing eyes has never left him for a second since the beginning. And just when he was thinking about a new strategy to get out of here, the person moved in a blink of an eye and appeared a few inches close to his face. Despite the new proximity, Alec still couldn't see anything behind the hood except the two red eyes surrounded by darkness. Alec felt a shiver run down his spine and the next instant, he couldn't feel anything. He was completly unable to move, the only exception was his eyes who gazed toward the strangers hands, tick red smoke dancing around them. He cursed internally his stupidity to not have guessed it was a warlock and for being at the mercy of what seems to be a very pissed one. The strong voice ringed again but sounded a little more edgy than before.

« Give me only one reason why I should spare the life of one of the people that I have so much hatred for. » Alec could feel some sensation coming back in his mouth but he wouldn't dare to open up, too worried the warlock's urge to kill was too strong to actually listen to him. Then he wondered why the warlock was giving him a chance to get away alive. But maybe he wasn't considering let him live. Maybe he was just playing with him like a cat play with the mouse before devouring it. Maybe Alec was going to die, whatever he was going to say. But even so, Alec had to give it a try. He let his tongue run on his lips, wetting them a little, to make sure he wouldn't slur his next sentence, maybe his last ever. 

« You should know better than most that a person shouldn't be held responsible for the act of some others just because of their membership in the same community » Immediatly after Alec finished talking, he felt his mouth shut, sealed by magic again. 

« Never come looking for me ever again » Said the voice in a more authoritarian tone than he ever heard, even from the councils members. And just before the darkness engulfed him, he was able to witness for a few seconds the face wearing a raging expression that was matching the two red eyes. As he closed his eyes, he felt regret that he hadn't found out sooner it was Erica.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Here is the first chapter! I hope you'll like it. If not, tell me why! :)  
> Still don't have a beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes.   
> For the disclamer, read the prologue's note.

Alec woke up with one hell of a headache. He could guess he was lying on a cold and uneven ground but he felt warm hands all over him. Three, maybe four, he wouldn't say. It was too hard to fucus with the throbbing pain in the back of his skull. There was a constant buzzing in his ears but he couldn't tell if it was annoying or not. Alec knew the buzzing surely had a meaning, perhaps it was a message for him but he failed to grasp his mind around it. Then, still in a semi-conscious state, he felt himself being pulled up in the air by the multiples hands but the sudden motion made the pain in his head explode with violence. He barely felt the hands tighten their grip on him while he was unconsciously trying to physically escape from the pain. The buzzing became louder, morphing into a grunt and taking over the previous meaningless message. What felt like hours of agony for him was only seconds in reality. Giving up under the weight of the excruciating pain, Alec finally understood that the grunt was coming from him. 

°°°  
« What happened ? I thought you were going with him ? »

« No, wait, don't you dare say it's my fault. You weren't here either ! »

« Guys, we really should focus on him instead of screaming at each other. Do we know what does he have ? Where the pain is coming from ? Can we heal him ? » 

« Well, at least he stopped thrashing around »

« That's not thanks to you, dumbass. Maybe the healing rune finally worked »

When he heard the people talk, Alec thought of a dream. They must have been on some kind of battlefield and someone might have been hurt but he couldn't see who. In fact, he couldn't see at all. The only thing he was able to tell was he was lying on something soft. Alec believed he was staring into nothingness until he realized his eyelids were closed. But from the moment he knew his eyes weren't open to the moment he achieved to disclosed them even just a little bit, it took an incredibly amount of strength.   
At first the light was blinding him, so bright it hurt and made him regret opening them. Then, he saw some blurry shapes hovering above him and as the fog lifted in his mind, he managed to guess who it was. Isabelle was on his right, her long brown hair falling nicely around her face but even then, he could read the worry in her eyes. To his left was Jace, his head buried in his hands, fidgeting them with impatience. At his feet was Clary, biting her lips as she always does when she's stressed. A quick look around the three of them also informed him he was in the infirmary of the Institut. 

« Hey, welcome back with the living » Izzy was the first to notice he was awake. « How are you feeling ? Are you still in pain ? » she asked, still feeling the stress of the recent event. 

« What happened ? » was the first thing that came out of Alec mouth. He didn't care about the residual pain nor he didn't care how he himself ended up in the infirmary. He only wanted to make sure nobody else was hurt. « You're all okay ? » And that made Jace,'s head up in a flash.

« You're asking us if we're okay ? Alec, what is wrong with you ?! You should have seen you screaming to death in front of the Institut before asking if we're okay ! Going alone like that, that was really stupid of you. But since you insist, no, I'm definitely not okay ! » Jace got up with a red and angry face, ran to the door and slammed it on his way out. 

« But... » Alec was astonished by Jace's ragging act and had no idea what to say. At least, he was pretty sure he was the only one physically hurt. But now, he really wondered what happened in the first place, he could deal with Jace's feelings later. 

« I'm sorry, he's just beating himself up with guilt for what happened to you. I'll go after him and try to calm him down » said Clary, worried of an eventual fight between the two brothers. She exited the room quietly and gave an apologetic smile to Alec before she joined Jace outside. 

« Now, I really need to know what happened » said Alec after a few seconds of silence.

« What's the last thing you remember ? I'll try to fill the holes the best I can but I'm afraid even us don't know the whole story » Alec frowned and tried to collect a piece of memory.

« Well, I can remember having a meeting with the parents and some other Clave members. It was about adding some warlocks to our ally. It was this morning right ? » Izzy nodded. « They gave me some files and Mom asked me to start looking through them and to talk to a few. The file of one of them caught my attention, it was nearly empty aside an old picture of her and a few addresses. It was in black and white and her hair was made up in an old fashion way but she had a very bright and warm smile. I had a good impression looking at that picture, she seemed friendly. » As he related the events of the morning, things where starting to fall into place. He started to remember more and more and it made him shiver.  
« So, I decided to look up to her last notified address in New York. The building looked abandoned but I decided to check it anyway. The apartment’s door wasn't closed so I let myself in. Even if she wasn't there I could have gathered some information from stuff she left in. So I started to look around but there wasn't anything relevant. As I continued my search, someone came behind me and took me by surprise. I tried to do this with diplomacy but I guess It didn't work. » Alec said with a shrug.

« No kidding » said Isabelle with a pinched lip, trying to keep herself from laughing.

« I thought I was ambushed by some wandering warlock but I found out too late it was her. It was the warlock I was looking for. Looked like she wasn't please to meet me and she wasn't as friendly as I thought. She must have stroked me with a spell. I'm actually surprised she didn't killed me. Then I recall nothing until I woke up here ». Alec knew the last part was a lie but he wouldn't admit to his beloved sister how much pain he did endure from the spell.

« From what we saw, it was a nasty one» Izzy confessed, with sorrow. « But you're fine now, you can't imagine how I'm relived about that » she finished with a genuine smile. « Wait, what was her name ? You didn't tell the name of the warlock » Alec paused to think about it but a strange void filled his mind when he tried to reach it. 

« I don't know, It's like it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't recall it. That's weird. » He was feeling that wasn't right but his minds slipped away as Izzy jumped to hug her brother for a few minutes before letting go. 

« Don't do that ever again, got it ? » she said solemnly. He responded with a small smile that meant 'I'll try but i can't promise'. And then, Alec cursed. 

« I forgot, what about Magnus ?! Everything happened so fast, how could I forgot about him ?! Did any one of you called him ? Where did you put my phone ? » Alec said in a hurry, looking through the sheet and covers to find his phone. 

« Hey, calm down big brother, I called him earlier. I told him not to freak out -but he did anyway- and he should be here soon. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think about it? :)   
> And yes, Magnus will be here, SOON!   
> Thank you for reading my work <3 leave a comment ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I'm soooo sorry about the wait. I wanted to update way sooner but... life happened. This chapter is very short and I feel like It's a bad quality one but that's all I can get out of my brain right now. I might change it in the futur when I'll be in a better place.   
> Disclamer: look at the prologue.   
> Hope you'll still enjoy it. If not, tell me why! :)

The door of the infirmary burst open with a very distressed Magnus coming in. « Oh My ! Alexander, what happened to you ? » 

Alec's breath sharpened, not totally used to how stunning his boyfriend look. He hadn't seen him in days and he truly missed him, butterfly in his stomach for a proof. But he was also scared about their incoming conversation. Will Magnus be angry at him for what happened ? For not calling him sooner ? For making him quit his current job across the planet ? Alec started blushing both from relief and joy to see his boyfriend but also from shame and embarrassment from the hole situation. Magnus sat on the side of the bed, looking intensely at Alec for any sing of wound. As soon as he didn't find any, he embraced his lover with a tight but comforting grip. He wouldn't let go even if his life depended on it.

« I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you during your work trip. I'm better now, you should have stayed there, I don't want to be a bother. Really, I'm sorry » rambled the apologetic shadowhunter. 

Magnus broke the hug and took Alec's face in his hands to make him gently look at him. Yellow eyes vibrant with trust hypnotized Alec. Magnus did his best to make his voice the most truthful and compassionate as possible.

« Could you please stop this nonsense, Alexander. Come on, look at me darling. I wish I could have been here for you earlier and I'm immensely grateful to your sister to warn me of the situation. And trust me, you'll never, never, be a bother. I can only be grateful you're fine. Now, you're going to tell me how you ended up in the infirmary and who did this to you. I will unleash the full wrath of my power to the one who dared to touch my precious Alexander. »

Blushing a little, Alec started : « Well, you should calm down, you're going to be disappointed. I went to recruit some warlocks and I choose to go to meet some Woman who picked my curiosity. » he stopped, recognizing a sign of jealousy when Magnus frowned « I mean, her nearly empty file picked my curiosity. I went to her address not sure of what I could find but then, I was ambushed by one crazy psycho. I meant no harm so I tried to calm him down. And then, he attacked. But it was her, It was the warlock I was looking for. I just can't remember her name and her file disappeared too... I thought she would kill me... » he finished, the voice shaking when he remembered the dread he felt just before she attacked him. 

« Alexander, you're okay now and your safe at the institut. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. But still, your lack of remembrance is a concern. » Magnus seemed to be thinking about it before continuing « Do you trust me ? »

« Of course ! » answered Alec without any hesitation

« Let me try something. It won't hurt, I promise » his voice serious but with a hint of a smile to reassure the nephilim. He held his hands, blues sparkles coming out of them. Magnus gently touched the sides of Alec's forehead before closing his eyes. Alec, in complete trust of Magnus's magic ability, waited and stayed still. At some point, he tried and closed his eyes to search for the missing name but nothing came. After several minutes the shadowhunter reopened his eyes and became worried as Magnus haven't made a sound or movement. He checked the sound of a breathing and relaxed a little when he heard it. But still worried, he was about to move when Magnus screamed and jerked away from Alec, the blues sparkles dying instantly. 

« Magnus, are you alright ? What just happened ? » He ask to a breathless warlock. Eyes wide, he took he few deep respiration before answering. 

« I tried… I tried to undo the spell that's causing this glitch in your memory but… It's a very powerful one, I wasn't expecting this. Usually, missing part of memory are easy to retrieve but I've never seen this kind of magic…Now this really picked my curiosity. I wish I could know who's the warlock behind such a display of talent » he ended with excitement lighting his face up.

« Well, I'm finally glad I can't recall her name. And now please, can we change the subject ? You start to freak me out. How was your trip to Vienne ? »

« I'm absolutely touch by the way you still care about my day after what was yours but work is boring as always. So we don't you get dressed -with my help if you need any, of course- and then I portal us out of here. We get back to my apartment, get comfy on the couch, order any food you'd like and cuddle in front of a movie till the end of time ? »

« I have to admit, you are way better at planning something than me. I'm totally up to all that but I need to do something first. And you won't like it, so you might what to hide somewhere before It start. »

Magnus smile faded in seconds, wondering what could this unwanted activity was « Care to elaborate, darling ? »

« My parents are coming back soon. I'll need to do a full report on the events of day. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta reader, uhg :( Forgive me for the mistakes I can make, I do my best to avoid any.  
> Please, leave a comment. Love you, bye! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, what are your thoughts about it? Do you want me to go on or do you think I should stop right there?  
> Please, keep in mind I'm trying to practice my english, so it can't be perfect from the start ;)


End file.
